compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Centrepoint Space Station
Centrepoint Space Station (CSS) is one of the oldest factions in the Star Wars Combine. The faction was originally created in 1999 by Owan D'arc a.k.a. "Anti-Tarkin" — a veteran of SWSim — and his friend Kell Tainer."Interview with Centrepoint Station Leader. October 1999." Since its inception, the faction has been the home of many notable personages, including Warlord Khan and Friar Blues.Centrepoint History - Retrieved on February 20, 2008. The current leaders of the faction are Togan Jano and Guybrush Threepwood. Description "The Core, in this vast ocean in which those who seek an independent life swim through. Each nestled in its own small enclave, deep within the black depths, at the centre of these enclaves, there is light. To port, small navigational lights blink in and out of existence. Flashes of red and green, within these flashes, empty darkness is broken by angular cells of light, reflecting a dim, silver surface enclosing them. A glow baths the mysterious correlation of lights, revealing a dim circular hull. Also appearing are many small freighters and other craft, flying to and from the station. In the light the form of an orbital space station stands, shining in the glow. Offering unity to all those who live independently, the bright centre in the depths of endless space: Centrepoint Space Station. Providing a centre of trading for all species and groups with offices, apartments, and taverns for them. If you are after a base for your dealing, Centrepoint is the perfect location. We have administration areas that can be leased to business leaders, or Cargo arrangements. Centrepoint is the ideal rendezvous for convoys. Cargo can be stored on the station, or our fleet can deliver your goods. Other services are also catered for at Centrepoint, the station has full facilities for repairs, medical, defense, storage, and accommodations for both pilot, and ship." History While serving in the Rebel Alliance, High Commander Owan D'arc and his executive officer Kell Tainer became displeased at the ongoing state of affairs and decided to start their own collective. During a lengthy discussion, D'arc proposed the idea of a space station. Soon after, D'arc and Tainer recruited Hobbes from the Conquest Fleet to join them in their endeavor. When the time came, a large portion of Alliance Logistics and the Conquest Fleet defected to form "Centrepoint Space Station." Centrepoint soon became recognized in the galaxy as a trustworthy company. Eventually, the station employed 44 full-time personnel, including such notable figures as Biggs and Friar Blues. However, there were several minor setbacks. On one occasion, Biggs had a disagreement with Kell Tainer and departed the station. To replace Biggs, Warlord Khan was elevated to the position of Station Commander. Later that year, Kell Tainer was reported to have died. This shocked the galaxy and deeply saddened the employees at Centrepoint. D'arc was appointed the new leader of Centrepoint and he organized a funeral for Kell. The funeral was attended by many prominent individuals such as the leader of the Rebel Alliance, Mon Akira, and the leader of Black Sun, Princess Gabriella Storm. The following period was a quiet time in the galaxy when everything was at peace. People became restless and left their respective companies in droves for a more exciting life. Centrepoint was not immune to this restlessness and a large proportion of its membership departed over time. Eventually, Centrepoint was left with 8 active employees. The remaining employees decided they would disband and go their separate ways. Hobbes returned to the Alliance, Owan D'arc started his own group, and Correll Aintab joined the Galactic Empire. Jen, Rostar and Rocky became freelancers. Only Khan and Kun stayed on with Centrepoint and chose to rebuild the station. Khan and Kun recruited ten employees, one of which was Rostar who chose to return. The planning and re-building went on for months and eventually came to an end when the new and improved holosite was completed. With this accomplished, Kun resigned and left the station. After Kun's departure, Khan searched for a suitable replacement and found High Ambassador Pendo Koja (a.k.a. Skywalker) of the Rebel Alliance. Khan and Pendo Koja managed the station for a while until Khan was forced to take a leave of absence from the station. He left Pendo Koja in charge. Pendo Koja instantly changed some aspects of the Centrepoint. He cleaned out all the restless employees replacing them in part with eager and willing people. When Khan returned, he expanded the operations of the station into the fields of transport, medical care and droid services. He also released a catalog that advertised station products. This renewed activity was short-lived as Pendo Koja and Khan announced they were retiring. Thenceforward, Rostar and Balavan Bobil assumed leadership of Centrepoint. Due to Balavan frequently being away from the station, Rostar became the defacto leader of Centrepoint. During this time Centrepoint purchased a lottery license from the Galactic Empire and began running their successful weekly raffles. Both Balavan and Rostar took their leave of the station simultaneously for personal reasons and leadership of Centrepoint passed to Togan Jano. Under Togan's auspices, Centrepoint signed agreements with three major ship producers and profit margins rose dramatically. The Galaxy Map was also finally completed during Togan's era but heralded a sad event. During the public release of the map Togan announced his intention to leave Centrepoint for a brief period of time, Zorran Black was to take his place as owner and leader. Togan would later return to lead Centrepoint Space Station several years later.History of Centrepoint Station Banners * (Year 2) * (Year 9) See also * Centrepoint Station * Centrepoint Mining References Links * Centrepoint Homepage * Centrepoint Marketplace * Centrepoint Database Category:Trading Factions Category:Factions